1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to an entertainment system integrating a video source and video monitor within the ceiling of an automobile, wherein the video source and video monitor are detachably secured to the ceiling of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed.
These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, it is desirable to provide added versatility to these entertainment system. The present invention attempts to accomplish this by providing a system whereby the video system may be selectively removed from an automobile and used at other locations.